A hand to hold
by myst469
Summary: 'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold, To hold me from the edge, The edge I'm sliding over slow, 'Cause I need, I need Your hand to hold   To hold me from the edge, The edge I'm sliding past. Based on the latest Manga chapter


**A Hand to Hold**

* * *

><p>Broken…she felt broken…<p>

Her home, her family…it's all falling to pieces…the old feeling that she felt when the Order forcibly took her away from her brother, once again came back.

_Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
>Tell me that You'll help me find my way<br>Tell me You can see the light of dawn is breaking  
>Tell me that it's gonna be alright<br>Tell me that You'll help me fight this fight  
>Tell me that You won't leave me alone in this<em>

She plopped on her bed and cried. Her tears soaked her pillow and blanket. Why? Why was this happening to her? Kanda's dead…Lavi's gone and Allen…he left. She cried harder. She said to herself everything's going to be alright but…how? She hugged her pillow and looked at her hands. She felt alone…

_'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold  
>To hold me from the edge<br>The edge I'm sliding over slow  
>'Cause I need, I need Your hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge_

_The edge I'm sliding past  
>Hold on to me<em>

Her head snapped up when she heard someone come in. It was her brother. Komui went to her and kneeled beside her bed. He caressed his sister's tear stained face and hugged her. Tears spilled once again and she accepted her brother's comfort.

"Shush Lenalee, it's going to be alright…"

"Tell me that it's going to be okay brother," she whispered through her hiccups, "Tell me that you'll help me find my way."

"I won't leave you alone Lenalee, someday, the light of dawn will break. It's going to be alright, we'll help you fight this fight. We won't leave you alone in this, so will Allen, Lavi and Kanda. I assure you, they'll be back, especially Allen, he promised didn't he?" he comforted his little sister with his words. Even though doubt is slowly taking over him, he still believes.

_Tell me I can make it through this day  
>I don't even have the words to pray<br>You have been the only One who never left me  
>Help me find the way through all my fears<br>Help me see the light through all my tears  
>Help me see that I am not alone in this<em>

Despite the loneliness and sadness that was gradually eating her; she still knows that she isn't alone. Deep inside her heart, she was still clinging to the words Allen left her. _"No matter what happens, I'll always be an Exorcist. Even though the paths we follow are different, that will never change. I love you and everybody else in the Order, my true home, forever and ever."_

Two emotions, battling for the place in her heart; both strong and the only emotions she was feeling at this moment. Her brother left her room and went back to his office. She hugged her knees tightly and cried again. Crying seems to be the only thing she can do now. She wanted to hear Kanda's voice, Lavi's jokes and she wanted to see her dear Allen's smile for the last time. She could've hugged the three of them if she knew this was going to happen, but she would've also prevented them from leaving too.

"Kanda, Lavi, Allen," she murmured softly and smiled weakly.

_'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold  
>To hold me from the edge<br>The edge I'm sliding over slow  
>'Cause I need, I need Your hand to hold<br>To hold me from the edge_

_The edge I'm sliding past  
>Hold on to me<em>

There was no doubt that she'll miss them. Everything is never the same without them. It was awkward to have lunch without hearing Lavi's jokes and seeing Kanda beat the redhead for calling him his first name.

She desperately wanted to see those three. Her tears like crystal fell again. Yes, people might think she's weak and fragile but who wouldn't cry if the people you care for are gone, gone from you grasp, as if the wind carried them away.

"I need, I need a hand to hold, to hold me from the edge, the edge I'm sliding over slow." She said, "Because I need, I need your hand to hold, to hold me from the edge, the edge I'm sliding past…"

"_Hold on to me, Lenalee…"_

Her eyes widened at the voice. Her head snapped up. The voice…it sounded like their voice. It sounded like Lavi, Kanda and Allen's voice. It's like they heard her cries and immediately went to her and comforted her. She smiled at the thought.

She does have a hand to hold after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own D. Gray-Man<strong>

**Hello~ **

**I made another one-shot, hehe, I couldn't help it. I once listened to this song…and it got stuck in my head. I was really depressed when I found this song, and it helped me. BTW this is hold by Superchick. They're an awesome band. Why don't you check out the song at YouTube? Oh, and I won't be updating for a while, it seems like our laptop's charger is broken and this might be the only time I will update but once I have my own laptop or this laptop is fixed, I'll get back to writing. Oh and sorry for the mistakes, and grammar errors. **

**Review~!**


End file.
